El camarero detrás de la barra
by krola
Summary: Matt ha optado por ser un hombre normal, pero su curiosidad lo empuja a escuchar una conversación entre dos conocidos vampiros: Caroline & Damon. Amistad.


**EL CAMARERO DETRÁS DE LA BARRA**

Esta vez Matt optó por no olvidar.

Había decido ser un hombre corriente en un mundo sobrenatural. Un simple camarero cuyas mayores preocupaciones eran pagar las facturas y aprobar los exámenes. Si fingía que lo había olvidado, que las confesiones de Caroline no se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, quizás el mundo le permitiera huir de los vampiros y de los hombres lobos. Quizás le permitiera disfrutar de su humanidad.

Matt era un simple camarero, un adolescente que se mantenía detrás de la barra, limpiando vasos de cristal y sirviéndo hamburguesas. Pero desde aquella posición cómoda, su curiosidad dominaba su cuerpo, empujándole a agudizar el oído ante cualquier conversación privada, a prestar atención a gestos y miradas. Sabía que Caroline Forbes era un vampiro, pero de vez en cuando lo olvidaba y no podía evitar mirarla con ternura.

Caroline entró con paso apresurado en el Grill, su mirada nerviosa buscó a alguien alredor del bar. Matt siguió su mirada, curioso por descubrir a quién necesitaba ver Caroline con tanta urgencia. Los ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre Damon Salvatore, que en una mesa apartada disfrutaba de su vaso de whiskey. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Caroline al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, con paso más calmado, al vampiro.

- Necesito tu ayuda- dijo la rubia, dejándose caer en el asiento que estaba posicionado frente a Damon. Él se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Matt sintió una punzada de preocupación y dio dos pasos hacia delante, sintiéndose tentado a consolar a Caroline ante cualquier problema que pudiera tener, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo olvida que yo soy el villano, no el héroe?- dijo Damon de forma hostil.

Matt se hubiera sentido intimidado ante aquella expresión desdeñosa, pero Caroline parecía cómoda bajo la dura mirada de Damon. Por la mente de Matt se cruzó la ágil figura de Damon al salvar a Caroline de las garras de un hombre lobo (_el cual, por cierto, era su mejor amigo_). Aquella situación respondía con creces la pregunta de Damon, pensó Matt.

- Él vino a mi casa- dijo Caroline con nerviosismo- Parece algo encaprichado conmigo.

Damon dejó la copa sobre la mesa, lo cual Matt consideró como un señal de que Caroline había captado toda su atención. El camarero se giró parcialmente, intentando huir de aquella conversación privada que estaba escuchando. La posibilidad de que Caroline estuviera en peligro, sin embargo, le impidió que apartara por completo su atención de los dos vampiros.

- ¿Tu casa? ¿Fue invitado?

- No exactamente mi casa, el portal. Estuvo esperando hasta que salí…

- Dale lo que quiera y se irá- dijo Damon, como si fuera la solución más sencilla.

Caroline se inclinó sobre la mesa- Él me quiere a mí.

Una risa agria salió de los labios de Damon, aunque Matt juró que había visto un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos del vampiro.

- Siempre se sintió atraído por los vampiros recién nacidos- Damon volvió a coger su copa y dio un largo sorbo- Dicen que es un buen amante, quizás deberías considerarlo.

Con enfado, Caroline le dio un golpe en el hombro. Matt se acercó aún más a ellos por si necesitaba protegerla de la furia de Damon, aunque sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él. Para sorpresa suya, Damon sonrió ante la violencia de Caroline, disfrutando de su estado de nerviosismo.

- Siempre puedo clavarle una estaca en el corazón- dijo Caroline.

Damon se llevo la mano al corazón y fingió una mueca de dolor- Eso siempre funciona. Ya tienes tu plan, Barbie ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Caroline no respondió, giró la cabeza hacia Matt dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. El camarero no se había percatado de lo cerca que se había colocado de los dos vampiros y se reprendió mentalmente por ser un espía tan pésimo.

- ¿Matt?- dijo Caroline, con un tono de voz suave como si temiera que su voz fuera a convertirlo en ceniza.

- ¿Qué os puedo servir?- preguntó Matt en un intento inútil de mostrar normalidad.

Damon sonrió con malicia y Matt no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella era la única sonrisa que el viejo vampiro podía articular- ¿Tienes una bolsa de sangre? 0 negativo, si es posible.

Matt abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente al no encontrar ninguna respuesta ingeniosa. Caroline envió una mirada asesina a Damon y luego suavizó sus facciones para volver a mirar a Matt, como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado.

- Una Coca Cola estaría bien.

Matt se quedó durante algunos incómodos segundos mirándolos en silencio para luego responder con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, alejándose todo lo lento que sus pasos le permitían para poder continuar escuchando la conversación.

- Prefería a tu novio cuando iba armado con balas de madera- dijo Damon, echando un último vistazo a la espalda de Matt.

- No es mi novio- respondió tajante Caroline. Matt se sorprendió al sentir una punzada de dolor ante la afirmación de Caroline, como si en ese instante ella le hubiera rechazado, mientras que había sido él el que había dado fin a su relación.

- Volviendo a la estaca y el corazón. ¿Para qué me necesitas? Parece que tu plan está detalladamente organizado.

- Él es más fuerte que yo, es 100 años más viejo que yo pero más joven que tú.

- Más joven que Stefan, también- dijo Damon- ¿Por qué yo?

- Tenía la impresión de que éramos amigos y de que te interesaría mantenerme con vida- dijo Caroline con cierto sarcasmo. Matt se había detenido en la barra, desde donde aún podía escucharlos aunque a un volumen más bajo. Hizo un gesto a una compañera y le pidió que le trajera una Coca Cola, él mientras fingió que estaba limpiando algunos vasos que ya estaban limpios.

- No recuerdo haber intercambiado pulseras de la amistad- dijo Damon, bebiendo de su copa, sin mirar directamente a Caroline- A no ser que consideres aquella vez en la que intenté atravesar tu corazón con una estaca como alguna señal de amistad eterna.

Caroline se incorporó, golpeando con brusquedad la mesa. Damon no se inmutó. La compañera de Matt se acercó y le entregó la Coca Cola, sin embargo Matt no se movió, demasiado entretenido con la discusión de Caroline y Damon. Caroline miró durante largos segundos a Damon su ceño fruncido, Damon le sujetó la mirada pero no se dejó convencer por la furiosa tez de Caroline. Damon se encogió de hombros y Caroline, con un pequeño grito de irritación se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del bar.

Matt, aún con la lata de Coca Cola, miró la furiosa marcha de Caroline y estuvo tentado de seguirla pero luchó contra sus instintos, no era una buena idea ir detrás de una vampiresa enfadada. Sintiéndose como un estúpido, quieto detrás de la barra, Matt se acercó con la lata de refresco a la mesa que aún ocupaba Damon. El rostro de Damon era de total indiferencia, continuaba dando pequeños sorbos de su copa de whiskey, saboreándolos con lentitud. Matt deseó golpearle en la cara, pero una vez más, se convenció a sí mismo de que golpear a un vámpiro desalmado no era el mejor paso a seguir.

- La lata de Coca Cola- dijo Matt en un susurro, dejando la lata sobre la mesa. Damon posó su mirada en la lata y frunció los labios. Matt pensó que el vampiro había considerado aquella lata de refresco como una venganza de Caroline por no ayudarle, haciéndole pagar a Damon por una consumición que él no había tomado. Matt descartó rápidamente aquel ridículo pensamiento, seguramente los vampiros tenían formas más eficaces y sangrientas de vengarse.

En el mismo momento en el que Matt se dio la vuelta para regresar a la barra, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Damon sacaba su teléfono móvil y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

- Alaric, tenemos un problema- dijo el vampiro, de forma concisa- Es Caroline. Voy a necesitar parte de tu equipamiento.

Desde la barra, Matt dejó por un momento su tarea para mirar con perplejidad a Damon. No era la primera conversación privada que escuchaba del grupo que encabezaban los hermanos Salvatore y una vez más se quedaba solo, detrás de la barra, con la boca abierta. No acababa de comprender el concepto de amistad de aquel grupo, especialmente cuando se trataba de Damon. Los siete miembros del grupo (_Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y Alaric_) no se atrevían a denominarse amigos pero siempre levantaban las armas y acudían al rescate ante alguna situación sobrenatural. Desde la perspectiva de Matt, ellos parecían intocables. De alguna forma se preguntó si era realmente seguro _no formar parte _de aquel círculo que parecía saberlo todo y combatirlo todo, como un grupo de super héroes. Matt suspiró desde su posición, sintiéndose reconfortado ante el conocimiento de que aquella noche Caroline estaría segura. Sólo lamentó que él no fuera a ser el héroe pero aquel era un título incompatible con su decisión de ser _normal_.

Matt Donovan sólo era un camarero que observaba desde lejos cómo los vampiros salvaban a la dama, aunque se tratara de uno tan inestable como Damon Salvatore. Sin duda, el mundo se había vuelto loco.


End file.
